All You Wanted
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: When Dory winds up accidentally pregnant, Marlin has to help her through it with the help of an old friend. But will the appearance of this old friend upset the rising feelings of love between Marlin and Dory? [CHAPTER 12 OMG!]
1. Our Anniversary?

**A/N:**I know I said that I wasn't gonna start this story until AFTER "Saving Dory," but I couldn't wait! I'm gonna take a shot at writing two stories at once, and I'll probably hate myself for it; school starting soon, and it's gonna be enough pressure with just one story, let alone two! But, like I said, I can't wait, and I know some of you wanted this story soon too. 

I'll probably be switching POV's between chapters. This one is in Marlin's, and I know I won't keep it that way for the whole story. 

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Finding Nemo. What else do you need? 

"All You Wanted" 

Rated PG-13 for adult content, sexual hintings, and mild language

by: i-luv-mark/MD fan

{though i don't luv mark anymore :P}

**Chapter 1 – "Our Anniversary?"**

****

****

"Come on Dory, if you wanna come pick Nemo up!" I called down in Dory's tunnel and heard her yell back up, "Ok, just a sec!" 

Dory had accompanied me with taking Nemo to and from school ever since her first day here, nearly a year ago. Sometimes she would take him by herself when I was sick, or when Nemo just wanted to be with her. The first time Nemo insisted that Dory escort him without me, I had naturally felt a bit jealous. But when I realized there was nothing to be jealous about, I didn't have a problem with it afterwards.

Dory swam out of the tunnel and smiled. I smiled too, but more to myself; her smile always made me feel happy in a special sort of way. Though I got that a lot around her lately. When she would hold my fin, smile at me, or sometimes just being around her lifted my spirits in a way nothing else could.

"Let's go, then," she said, swimming next me. I nodded to her and we left.

"Do you know what today is, Marlin?" Dory asked. I guessed that she was just having another memory relapse, like she did every once in a while. "Wednesday," I told her. She frowned.

"No, I mean… don't you remember?" She looked at me and I looked back. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Remember what?" I was thoroughly confused now.

"Our anniversary, silly! It's today!" she exclaimed, smiling again. _Anniversary for what? _I wondered to myself. _Doesn't she know that anniversaries are mostly meant for… well, couples?_

Dory saw the confused look on my face, because she said, "It was exactly one year ago that we first met!" My eyes widened with realization.

"Oh!" I thought for a moment and then realized she was right. "Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it?" I said. She nodded vigorously. "Wow, I can't believe you remember. With your memory condition and all…"

"Oh, Marlin, how can I forget when I met the fish who _helped_ my memory get better?" she asked. I thought of the time she had told me this…

 "I just, I remember things better with you. I do, look! P. Sherman, forty-two… forty-two… ugh. I remember it, I do! It's there, I – I know it is! 'Cause when I look at you, I can feel it."

I then noticed that were at the drop off. I watched Nemo get off Mr. Ray's back and tell his friends – Tad, Sheldon, Squirt and Pearl – goodbye. He then started swimming quickly over to me and Dory. Though he got to me first and gave me a big hug. "Hi, dad!" he happily chirped. He then went to Dory for a hug too. "Hi, Dory!"

"Hey, kiddo! How was school?" Dory asked. Nemo smiled widely and launched into his story about the school day.

---

We arrived back at the anemone a little later than usual; Nemo wanted to take the long way so he could tell Dory and me his whole story.

"Hey, Nemo!"

Tad, the little butterfly fish, came swimming up behind us. Nemo looked back. "Yeah?"

"My dad says it's alright if you stay at my place tonight! Sheldon, Pearl, and Squirt are gonna be there too, wanna come?" he asked. Nemo smiled, his eyes full of excitement. He looked over to me.

"Can I go, dad? Huh? Huh? Can I go, please, please, please?" he begged to me. He gave me his trademark pout-face, and I couldn't help but let him. "Of course. Just mind your manners and stay out of trouble, alright?"

Nemo smiled even wider. "Okay, dad! Thanks!" And with that, him and Tad left. 

"Well then," Dory spoke up after watching Tad and Nemo disappear behind a large patch of coral. I looked over to her. "That gives us the _whole_ day to do whatever we want!" she said happily. She made it sound like that was news. Almost every day we spent alone together. But I didn't feel like pointing this out.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. 

"Actually," she smiled. "I have something special planned since it's our anniversary. Come on!" She then took my fin in hers (I got that feeling again) and she started swimming.

After a little while, she had lead me into one of the darker, and murkier parts of the water. At first I wondered if she had gotten lost, but I decided not to ask. Then she stopped swimming.

Dory looked around us in all directions, and then began heading towards the surface. I hesitated before following her, but once again, I thought not to question her. In a couple of seconds, Dory and me were poking our heads out of the surface of the water. It was dark out, and the moon shone brightly on the water. 

But then I looked all around us and my heart stopped; there were boats everywhere. In every direction I turned, there were boats. And in front of us was a specially tall and long one. Thank God the boats were a good distance away from us, though. We were just in the middle of a huge circle of boats. 

"Don't worry, Marlin," I heard Dory say when she saw my scared expression. I laughed to myself. How can she say not to worry when we surrounded by boats?! 

"But, Dory there are boats everywhere! If we don't get out of here, we're gonna gt captured!" I cried. She gave me a reassuring smile and said, "Trust me, they're not here to take fish home."

Ugh, she just _had_ to use the word 'trust' against me again. That always got me. But I still had my doubts. "Then why are they here? I mean, it's kind of ironic for this many boats to be out here in the ocean all at one time in the same place!"

She looked up at the big boat in front. "You'll see," she whispered. 

We sat there for a while. I started seeing humans coming out of their boats and sitting outside of them. (Though some of the people with smaller boats were already outside.) I was about to ask Dory what we were waiting for, but then a loud whistling sound went off. 

I looked up to see a bullet of light erupt from the large boat in front of us, and the light went high into the sky. I watched in amazement as it disappeared. It was quiet again, but only for a second and then an even louder 'boom' noise came, and where the light had disappeared, even more lights appeared. And then the lights dissolved into glitter.

My jaw dropped as another one came from the big boat – blue this time. All I could say was, "Wow…"

I had never seen anything this mesmerizing in all my life. I looked over to Dory. "How did you find out about this?" I wondered to her. She looked back to me. "Nigel had told me, though I know that they do this once a year. And I come to see it every year… or, at least, I'm pretty sure I did."

"What are they called?" 

"Uh… fireworks! Yeah, that's it… fireworks."

The show had gone on for quite some time, and I enjoyed every minute of it. And just before it had ended, about twenty different colored fireworks went off at once, which was so loud, I was sure that I would be half deaf the rest of the night.

Once the finale had ended (that's what Dory said it was called), we were back under the murky, black water. While we swam, I watched the water get shallower and shallower, and Dory and me were once again swimming right above the ground. Though we were still in the dark waters.

"Dory?" I stopped swimming. She stopped swimming and looked back at me. "Yeah?"

I didn't rightly know why I wanted her attention, or what I wanted to tell her. I guessed I might as well say something. "Um, thanks… for tonight. It was really amazing," I told her. She smiled. "It was nothing, really. And I'm glad you liked it," she said peacefully. 

I smiled back to her, swam closer to her, and took her fin. The moment I touched her fin, though, I jumped a little; I felt some sort of odd energy go through me. It looked like she felt it too, because she also jumped.

Dory was already looking at me by the time I looked at her. She had taken my other fin in hers and she smiled dreamily. That was when I noticed that we were moving closer to each other. I wanted to stop moving, because I knew what would happen if I did… but then I realized that… I didn't care. Obviously, it was meant to happen, so I wasn't about to stop it.

So I didn't.

**A/N:**So how's that for the first chapter, eh? Tell me please! 


	2. Alan

**A/N:**I'm SO sorry it's taken me this long to get this chapter up! Eighth grade has been horrible so far, with tons of homework each night for EVERY subject, and even some on the weekends! God I'm so overworked, I feel depressed. I swear, I'm about to crack under all this pressure.

And this chapter is once again in Marlin's POV.

**Disclaimer:**The only thing that belongs to me besides this story is the character that comes into play in this chapter. His name is Alan. I got his name from Alan Gabriel of Big O. He's evil in that show, so I figure that name will fit the Alan in this chapter.

What was going on here? Well, I actually knew, but what I meant was… why? I was terribly confused, but all questions could be put aside until later. For now, it was just Dory and me… me and – 

"Well, well, well," said a sly voice. We stopped and looked over to see four male blue tangs. They were swimming closer to us with smirks on their faces. "What do you think you're doing, Dory?" asked the leader-ish looking one who was now standing in front of the other three. Now I was _really_ confused. How did this fish know Dory? I looked at her and saw she looked shocked. I heard her whisper, "Alan…"

That was when I looked back to 'Alan.' His smirk was wider now. 

"So you do remember me. And I thought that horrible memory of yours would have wiped out all of me from your head by now." I finally decided to speak up.

"How do you know Dory anyway?" I suddenly felt Dory's grip on my fin tighten. I glanced to her and she gave me a warning look. I could tell she wanted to tell me something… something she couldn't say in front of Alan and his friends.

"I know Dory from our days in school," Alan said. "And I'm terribly sorry if we… interrupted anything." Him and his friends started to laugh and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Dory angrily swam in front of me. "Now, y-you lis-sten here, A-al-lan!" I had never heard stutter like that before. "I remember you, AND wh-what you di-did!" It really seemed that Dory was scared, but tying very hard to hide it. I wish I knew what this Alan guy had done that Dory was talking about.

"Yeah?" Alan snapped, his face turning mean. "Well, Dory, maybe I should do the same to you!" Dory backed up next to me and clutched my fin again. I suddenly felt a very strong hate for this fish. I started to move forward.

"Marlin, no!" Dory cried out.

But I ignored her. "You stay away from Dory! If you do anything to her, I swear I'll make you regret it!" I shouted at him. Alan looked surprised, but only for a split second. He swam up to me so that we were face to face. His brow furrowed.

"Well, why do you care?" he asked. I definitely hadn't expected that. I paused, not knowing how to answer. I mean, I cared about her, no doubt about that… but there was something else, wasn't there? Something that I wasn't getting, even though we had almost…

Alan's smirk returned. "Is it because… you love her?"

He must have seen the shocked look on my face because he chuckled. "I thought so," he said maliciously. "I saw that you two were going to kiss, so I thought I'd do something. Personally, I think inter-species relationships are disgusting."

I gritted my teeth and held in the anger that was threatening to get out. Dory's fin was now shaking in mine. I gave it a comforting squeeze, not wanting to look back. 

"So," Alan started. "I came over to show Dory what relationships _are_ right."

I didn't like the way that sounded at all. Alan made his way towards Dory and placed a fin on her cheek. She dropped hold of mine and continued to glare at the fish in front of her. Then, he kissed her forcefully on the lips.

Dory's eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but couldn't get out from Alan's grip. My mouth hung open and I stayed frozen until Dory's eyes shot to me with a 'why are you just standing there?!' look in them.

"Stay the hell away from her!" I yelled, going for them. But before I could reach to two, the other three tangs  came at me. I gave it my best shot to get through, but I couldn't. One of them hit me in the head, making me dizzy. Then I felt a strong force come at me from the side, slamming me head-first into a nearby rock. 

My vision went black, and the last thing I remember was hearing Dory's scream…

~*~

My eye opened slowly and my head hurt beyond belief. "Ugh… what happened?" I meant it… what _did_ happen? I don't remember anything past seeing the fireworks with Dory – Dory! Where was she? Something bad must have happened to make me lose my memory like this! I shot up and looked wildly around for her.

I spotted her a few yards away from where I was. She was lying on the ground, motionless. I swam to her as quick as I could. When I got to her, I was relieved to see she was breathing, but she had terrible bruises everywhere. I patted her lightly, trying to get her to wake up.

"Dory? Wake up." 

I tried for about five more minutes before she finally began to move. She moaned lightly and her eyes opened. "Marlin? What happened?" she asked, confusedly. "I don't remember anything…" She got up, but unsteadily. I made a motion, as if to catch her when she fell, but she didn't. 

"I don't remember either. Are you alright?" I said. She looked at all her bruises. "Yeah, well… I mean, I'm kind of sore, but other than that, I'm f—oh." Her face scrunched up in pain. "What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. 

"I just got this pain in my stomach," she said through clenched teeth. She then seemed to relax a bit. I took her by her fin and began leading her towards home. "Come on, Dory. We're gonna go to the doctors." 

What seemed like a long while later, the two of us arrived late at the doctors cave. We had to wait for maybe a half hour before Dory was allowed to go in to be checked. I waited nervously outside. 

If anything was wrong with her, I didn't know what I'd do. If she had some kind of fatal infection, I… I shook my head, trying my best to get that thought out of my head. I tried to tell myself that nothing like that was going to happen, but because I'm me, I could do nothing but panic and think horrible thoughts like that. 

It felt like an eternity had passed by while I was waiting for Dory. I think I had been swimming around in circles (making the other fish stare at me, but that was the least of my problems), and maybe I went outside of the cave too. I don't know, I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing. 

At long last, Dory and the doctor (who was a lobster) came out. I rushed up to them and saw Dory had a big smile on her face. Something was up.

"Dory, why don't you go wait outside while I talk to Marlin?" he said. Dory nodded and went to the outside of the cave. I was staring at the lobster intently, waiting to hear about Dory. 

"So?" I asked. "Is Dory ok?" He sighed heavily. That wasn't a good sign. You don't sigh like that unless there's something wrong. I panicked. "What? What's wrong with Dory? Is she sick? Is she gonna die? Will she get better? What does she need?!" Too many question to even think about! 

The doctor put his claws up, motioning for me to calm down. He smiled. "Marin! It's alright! Dory's just fine. Actually…" He trailed off.

"What?" I urged on.

"Marlin… Dory's pregnant."  


	3. Memories Long Since Forgotten: Part I

**A/N:**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Over the last few weeks before Finding Nemo came out on video, I kinda lost my interest for it. Big O really took over for a while, I couldn't feel any inspiration to write until after I FINALLY got the buy the movie and watch it again. So, my Nemo obsession is back and so I'm once again continuing this story. 

Now, before I start the chapter, I'd like to make a note on the reviews I've been receiving. First, the flames. I think you people really need to find something else to keep yourself entertained. If reading a story you know you're just gonna flame is amusing to you, then please learn to grow up. Even though I'm the one writing this story and is the huge Finding Nemo fan, I know that it is weird for a 13 year old girl like me to be writing something like this. And I also know that making a PG-13 rated story for a G rated movie is going to the extreme, but I guess I'll just call that my out-of-control creativity going to work with the help of obsession over this movie. And I'm very proud of both of those things, which is what keeps me posting this story here. I almost posted this chapter along with all the previous on my website, and only my TRUE fans would be able to get the link, but I figured I wasn't going to let you rude flamers push me around. So I'm just gonna keep on updating here. One more thing to the flamers: I do know that fish lay eggs, idiots. I'm not THAT stupid, and just as [] said, I meant pregnant with eggs in the first place. 

Now, to those who didn't flame: thank you all for your comments. I appreciate that you take the time to leave me a good review for this story. I really do work hard on it. And with school taking up most of my time, it's difficult to write stories. And a special note to [] who told me I was wrong with some of my facts. I admit that I didn't not know about what you told me, and I admit that I should have researched that more thoroughly, and I will do more research before writing anything about that topic. But for now, I'm not going to be bale to fix it, since the story won't work without the way it is now. I guess that's what they mean when they say you learn from your mistakes, huh? And I _especially_ very much appreciate that you told me without criticizing me at the same time. That was really nice of you and I thank you.

Ok, that was a little too long… onto what you're really here for!****

****

**Disclaimer:**See chapter 1.

Chapter 3 – "Memories Long Since Forgotten: Part I" 

I waited outside the doctor's cave for Marlin. The doctor hadn't told me what was going on, but whatever it was, he was telling Marlin, and Marlin would have to tell me. Minutes passed before Marlin finally came out, but when I smiled at him, he didn't smile back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my smile disappearing. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He tried again. "Dory, I… we need to talk," he solemnly. 

It was a quiet swim home; I thought that trying to make a conversation would be a bad idea. By the time we arrived to his anemone, it was early morning, I was very exhausted, and my bruises were starting to turn sore. Marlin turned me to face him and he took a deep breath.

"Dory, do you remember anything at all from tonight?" he asked me. I shook my head, and he looked even more upset as I did so. He was quiet for the longest time, and the wanting inside of me to know what was going on was way too horrible. 

"Marlin, just tell me what's going on," I said desperately. I was beginning to become frantic; he only acted this way when something serious had happened. And I needed to know what that was, and I needed to know now.

Marlin sighed and took both my fins in each of his. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, Dory, but…" he took another deep breath and I felt his hold on my fins tighten slightly. "Dory, you're… you're pregnant."

At that moment, it felt as if my brain went dead for a few seconds. My body fell limp, my vision left me, and the last thing my mind comprehended was Marlin shouting my name.

~*~

"Dory! Dory wake up already!"

Marlin's voice was very distant and I could barely hear him. As I swam through the darkness, Marlin's voice seemed to come from all directions. "But I am awake!" I called out. "Where are you, Marlin?!"

I started to feel panic come up my throat. Why was he telling me to wake up when I already was? And how do I even know that's Marlin if I can't even see him!? Oh, I was so confused, I –

I stopped short at the sight in front of me. I was now in a large cave lit by the setting sun. To the left of me, I saw to blue tangs, just like me! One was a bit smaller than the other, but I could tell they were about the same age. I then noticed that the smaller tang was carrying a toy fish made of seaweed with shiny rocks for eyes.

Hey! I know I've seen that toy before! But where – Luna! It clicked in my head like a light bulb. I just realized that, somehow, I was in a flashback of my past! I was the little tang, and the other one was my older sister, Luna. I felt a nerve being hit at the memory of my closest sister. She might as well have been my best friend back then. I them remembered the night she was taken away from me and realized… the scene being played in front of me _was _that night!

I felt a tear escape my eye as I watched Luna chase 'me' around the cave playfully, out laughter echoing off the walls. 'I' started to slow down and catch my breath and Luna patted 'me' on the shoulder. "Okay, Dory, enough for tonight," she said. "If mom and dad were still here, you would have been in bed a half hour ago."

It was then that I (meaning the 'I' that was watching the flashback) also remembered that my parents had been killed in a shark attack. At this point, so many lost pieces of memory were coming back together in my head.

The night my parents were killed, my other 312 brothers and sisters also died. Me and Luna – being the closest out of all of our siblings – had decided to spend a whole day together. We went to the park, took a trip to one of the further away reefs, went to see a play, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I thought it was the perfect day… until we arrived home.

It had been kind of late when I saw our tunnel come into view. We had been no more than ten feet away when we saw the silhouette of a large, but narrow tiger shark coming towards us. It was swimming kind of slow, but when it spotted the tunnel, it knew right away there were fish inside, so it darted to the entrance. An overwhelming fear engulfed my whole body, disabling my movement. I felt Luna drag me behind a nearby rock.

We both looked on from behind the rock at the shark going into our home. Now, at first I thought the shark wasn't going to be able to fit in the tunnel, but this one must have been really young, because it was just the right size to get in. I bit my fins nervously, hoping that the screaming coming from inside the tunnel, would just stop. But when it finally did, I felt a feeling of dread take over me. Luna didn't have to explain to me that our whole family… was gone. 

We watched the shark come out of the tunnel and swim away. We waited until it was gone from view before making a movie to leave the protection of the rock.  But we didn't go very far; I screamed in horror at what I saw next. A deep red-colored mist slowly made it's way out of the opening of the tunnel. I heard Luna gasp and cover my eyes with her fins. But I had already seen it… and the horrible scent of blood still lingered around me.

More tears came at that memory. Oh, I didn't want to be here anymore! I wanted to be back with Marlin! No more remembering! No more – 

"Luna, please don't leave with him tonight," I heard the past me say. "He's a bad fish. Please don't go out alone with him." Luna went to me and smiled reassuringly. "Dory, I'll be fine… I promise. Don't worry," she told me. 'I' smiled Luna and hugged the toy fish tightly.

"Now off to bed with you," Luna said, chasing 'me' down the tunnel passageway to my room. 'I' giggled as 'I' laid down in my bed of kelp. She kissed 'me' lightly on the cheek and whispered, "Goodnight."

"G'night," 'I' said back. Luna left the room, and I watched as my eyes slowly closed and 'I' fell fast asleep. 

A couple minutes later, the present me heard a male voice come from down the tunnel hallway. The voice was awfully familiar, so I decided to leave the room to see who it was. I heard Luna talking to him.

"Okay, I'm ready. Dory's in bed, so let's g—."

"Why do you even care for that annoying kid?" The male asked. 

As I turned the corner, I gasped when I saw who my sister was talking to. He was a blue tang who I was very familiar with: Alan Soldano. 

"What do you mean? She's my sister, and all she has left," Luna said. Alan rolled his eyes. "I _know _that, but she's so damn annoying!" Alan exclaimed. "I mean, if she were to come in here right now, she wouldn't have a clue who the hell I was."

Luna sighed and told him, "She can't help it, Alan. She was born with short-term memory loss." Alan shook his head, giving off the expression that he was being greatly annoyed.

"DORY!!!"

I looked around as I heard Marlin once again. Then, the flashback froze and faded away. Every thing was back to black and I closed my eyes. But when I opened them, I was back at the reef with Marlin. The morning sun had already risen, so it was a lot brighter. I looked over at Marlin, who's eyes were filled with true concern. He was really worried…

"Dory are you okay?" he asked immediately. He held out his fin to help me up, and I took it. Once I had balanced myself, I told him I was fine. "What happened?" I asked, still feeling a bit dazed.

"You fainted after I told you…" he trailed off and I suddenly remembered what he had told me that made me pass out. And remembering what it was, almost made me pass out again. I… was pregnant… but how? I didn't see how this was possible.

"Oh yeah," I said to let Marlin know that I knew what the end of his sentence was going to be. He nodded and I could tell that he desperately wanted to smile at me, but wasn't able to. But I really didn't think I would have been able to either.

**A/N:**Sooooo what'd you think? And Alan's last name 'Soldano' also came from 

Big O, but not the same character. Uhh… the next chapter will be in Dory's POV again, because the flashback in this chapter will be continued in the next one. And also, Marlin's friend who is mentioned in the story summary should be coming in chapter 5, just incase you're wondering when, since this is already chapter 3, and there hasn't been any mention of her yet. But, yeah, about chapter 5 she'll be coming in.

****

****


	4. Memories Long Since Forgotten: Part II

**A/N:**Weee! I can't believe how fast I updated this story! (Well, I know people who are WAY faster than me, but for me this is fast.) And I wrote this whole chapter in two days! Wow, I really must have been inspired. Took me week to write the last one. 

Also, thank you to all who reviewed! And no flames! ^___^ I know there'll be more in the future, though. -_____-

And I'd like to give a special note to Maran Zelde for one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. You made me feel SO much more comfortable and less-ridiculous with the rating of this story. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!! You're such a nice person!! Oh, and if you want, come check out the Finding Nemo board some time. Just e-mail or IM me for the link. Just look in my bio on here for my address and AOL screename.

Oy! This is in Dory's POV!!!

**Disclaimer:**See chapter 1

Chapter 4 – "Memories Long Since Forgotten: Part II" 

Marlin had insisted that he stay with me for a while in my tunnel. I told him he didn't have to, but he wouldn't listen. I could tell he was deeply concerned for me, and that knowledge made me feel so much better. It had been so long since someone cared for me this much, and it felt so wonderful.

Before we left, we waited for Nemo to come back from his friend's, which he did sometime around noon. I didn't know exactly what time; I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone keep track of the time. When he arrived back to the anemone, he had a big smile on his face (which made me even more sad because I knew his good mood would be spoiled when Marlin told him the news). 

But Marlin didn't tell Nemo what happened. He had just said that he needed to stay with me, so he would be staying with Gill. So we swam Nemo to Gill's cave, where he – as I expected – was delighted to have Nemo stay with him.

"I'd be more than happy to watch Sharkbait," he had saud happily. I smiled but I saw Marlin scowl a bit at the name. I didn't know why Marlin had to be so paranoid; it was just a silly nickname after all. It was nothing to get upset over. But, unless it was just my imagination, I suspected that Marlin really didn't like Gill anyway. It just seemed that from the start, he had a strong dislike for him. But at least he didn't let that get in the way of what Nemo would want, and let him stay with Gill.

After we said goodbye to Nemo, Marlin and I headed back to my tunnel. It was quiet, except for Marlin constantly asking if I was feeling alright. I kept assuring him that I felt fine, but he was still worried.

When we finally arrived, I felt like I was bound to fall asleep if I stood still at all. It seemed like I hadn't slept at all in weeks, even though it had only been one night. But still, that was way too long in my book, so I quickly swam down the opening that was my 'room.' Marlin chased after me as I lied against the wall, the soft sand cushioning me. He swam over to me. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just very –," I stopped to yawn. " – very tired."

Marlin smiled warmly and patted my fin. "Fine then," he said. "Get some sleep." Then he started to swim to the other side of the room, where he usually slept when he stayed here. 

"Wait," I called to him. He stopped and turned around. "Could you, uh… sleep next to me this time?" I asked nervously. He looked surprised at first, but then his expression softened into a smile. He swam back over to me and gently laid himself against me. And as he did so, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. A new, overwhelming sensation came over me just then, and I felt my stomach leap in tune with my heart. It was something I knew I had felt once before with Marlin, but I couldn't remember when.

… I wonder if Marlin's feeling the same thing…

That was my last thought before falling asleep.

…Darkness… swimming through darkness… somehow, this was oddly familiar. Then, the darkness around me faded into open ocean. I looked around, and saw only two fish in the distance: two regal blue tangs. I called out to them, but they acted as if I wasn't there. As I drew closer to them, I noticed that one was a boy and one was a girl, talking to each other. 

"For God's sake, just let me go!" the female screamed. The male tang was holding her by her fin. I noticed that she had quite a few bruises, and her eyes were streaming with tears.

I watched him smack her harshly. "You better learn to control that attitude of yours!" he snapped. She fell silent except for a few whimpers. He started swimming, dragging her along behind him, and I followed. 

"W-what else do you want from me, Alan?" 

Whoa… wait… not I _know _I've heard that name before! Ugh… where, where, where?! I thought as hard as I could for goodness knows how long. Then, it finally came to me. I remembered my first dream like this, but about things that happened right before this… and this was the night that Alan raped, then killed my sister, Luna. And judging by her condition, I would say that he already did the first part.

"Shut up, you stupid girl. Stop acting as if you didn't do this to yourself," he said, his voice dripping with acid. I was confused, and it looked like Luna was too. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Alan's face had a look of pure disgust upon it. "I know you've been with someone else behind my back."

"Wha—?"

"Don't play innocent!" he shouted, turning harshly around to face her. "I saw you with that damn butterfly fish the other day!" Luna's eyes widened. "Yeah! Looks like you remember now!" Luna averted her eyes back down. Alan snorted distastefully. 

"How dare you betray me," he hissed. "And with another _species… _no fish can go any lower than that."

Alan began swimming again, Luna dragging behind him. She opened her mouth to speak. "Alan, I –,"

"No," he interrupted. "It's too late for your apologies now. You had this coming."

Luna's eyes suddenly filled with fear. "What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit. I felt a sense of foreboding come to me as I saw Alan's scowl turn into an evil smile. He quietly laughed and said, "I'm gonna give you what you deserve."

Alan stopped swimming when they were in front of a very large cave. For a while, neither of them moved. 

"Get out here, Spyke!" Alan yelled into the cave. I looked to Luna, who was paralyzed with fear. Then I heard a male's voice come from inside the cave, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

A few moments passed before whoever it was in the cave came out. And when he did, I let out a scream no one could hear.

A great white shark came out into the open.

Luna looked like she was about to faint. Alan noticed this and chuckled. "Luna, meet Spyke," Alan said, gesturing to the shark. "Spyke, meet Luna."

Spyke grinned, flashing his razor-sharp teeth. "Nice to meet you, Luna," he said in a lustrous voice. I didn't trust that voice at all, and neither did Luna, because she backed up a little.

"Now, Luna, don't be rude," Alan said in a mock-fatherly tone. He then forcefully shoved Luna right in front of the shark. Her eyes were wider than ever. "Why don't we all go into my cave? It's much nicer in there to ea – I mean, talk," Spyke suggested. 

I could tell that Luna knew that there was no way she was going to get away. So she went into the cave quietly. "Good girl, Luna," Alan said. "No fussing… I'm glad you see there's no hope of escaping."

She just remained silent, staring at the ground as they went further and further into the cave. I followed as fear took over my whole body. It was a short swim before they stopped.

"Okay, Spyke, as promised. Go ahead and kill her," Alan said.

Luna just merely looked at the shark which was about to seal her fate. Alan patted her on the back and told her, "Don't worry. It'll all be over in five seconds." Luna just nodded, and I felt my heart sink at the fact that she wasn't even _trying _to get away.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as Luna swam closer and closer to the shark. That was when I heard her whisper, "Forgive me, Dory… I should have listened to you."

That was the last thing I could take. I swam out of the cave as fast as I could. I was crying my eyes out because of what I had seen. I was very glad that I left when I did. 

Then I realized that everything around me was dark again. I was finally waking from this nightmare! I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw that I was back in my tunnel. Marlin was awake now, looking at me with both confusion and concern. I felt something slide down my cheek, and realized I actually had been crying.

I moved to wipe the tear away, but Marlin beat me too it. He reached out and brushed it off my cheek. I quivered a bit at his touch, but the feeling soon passed. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I paused for a few moments. "It was just a nightmare," I replied. I didn't want to tell him about it but I wasn't able to hold it in. So, as my tears kept flowing from my eyes, the story flowed from my mouth. I told him about the first dream I had, and how Alan was the one responsible for my sister's death. I found it a bit strange when Marlin told me that Alan's name sounded very familiar to him.

"… I just didn't wanna see it happen, so I left the cave," I told him. "And then I woke up."

Marlin just started at me, speechless. "Dory, I… I'm so sorry…" he whispered, mainly out of shock. I just nodded silently, tears still managing to escape me. "Oh dory, don't cry," he said comfortingly. He then swam closer to me and hugged me. This made me feel a lot better, even though my stomach jumped again. I jugged him back and smiled.

I suddenly felt very high-spirited. I knew that no matter what tragedy hit me, or whatever what would happen in my life, Marlin would always stay by my side, and I would always stay by his… forever.   

****


	5. What Happened on Our Anniversary

**A/N:**Woo here's chappie 5! And I haven't gotten a single flame since chapter 3! So happy I am that we FINALLY got our own section on ff.net! No more searching around through misc. movies and Disney sections. ^____^ And just so you know, I was bored last night so I did start writing the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up pretty soon.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

Chapter 5 – "What Happened on Our Anniversary" 

"Could you, uh… sleep next to me this time?"

I looked at her with her big, tear filled eyes, and I couldn't help but smile. Her request took me a bit by surprise and I suddenly felt a weird kind of emotion overtake me. It was different, yet oddly familiar. 

I went over to Dory and laid myself against her soft and warm body. As I closed my eyes, I could feel her heartbeat going very fast. I was going to ask her about it, but when I looked up at her, she was already asleep. I just smiled to myself and closed my eyes again. I then felt myself drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

I was asleep for maybe twenty minutes before I was awoken by someone crying softly. When I opened my eyes, I looked around but didn't see anyone. But then I remembered that Dory was next to me. I looked up at her and saw that she was the one who was crying! Tears were sliding from her eyes and she was whimpering, yet… she was still asleep. 

I moved from my spot to float in front of her, wondering whether I should wake her up, or leave her alone. It looked like whatever she was dreaming about wasn't making her very happy, so maybe I should wake her up…

But before I could reach out to shake her, I saw her eyes slowly open. She looked around for a second before laying her eyes on me. 

A single tear slowly made its way down her cheek, so I reached out my fin and wiped it away for her. She jumped a tiny bit when my fin met her face, and I wondered why, even though I wouldn't bother her to ask.

Though I did want to know about her dream. "What's wrong, Dory?" I asked softly. She frowned and didn't say anything for a little while. 

She looked up at me, her eyes shiny from tears and I felt sadness stab my heart. Whatever she was about to tell me, I could tell she didn't want to relive, yet wanted me to know about it.

Then she started telling me all about her nightmare. She said that she had a sister named Luna whom she was very close to. Her sister had been dating another tang named Alan (I told Dory that that name sounded familiar to me as it did to her) who was responsible for her death. Dory told me that her sister had been having another relationship with a butterfly fish, and that was why Alan killed her; he hated the idea of inter-species relationships. And the fact that his girlfriend was in one made him furious. She also told me about Alan raping her before taking her to his shark friend to have her eaten.

Even though I really didn't know who this Alan guy was, I felt a deep hatred for him. It was as if he had done something to me, or to someone very close to me, and maybe he had… maybe he had something to do with me losing my memory of last night! It had to be! How else would I know his name? I made my conclusion, but decided to tell Dory about it later. 

The one other thing she told me about was about the dream she had earlier when she fainted. She told me how her entire family was killed by a shark, and that had been how her and Luna ended up alone to take care of each other. 

Once she finished the story, Dory broke down in tears again. I felt so bad for her; her life had been so rough and full of sadness. I moved closer to her and hugged her as I told her not to cry. I tried my best to calm her down and make her feel better. She hugged me back as sobs racked her entire frame. I patted her affectionately, still thinking about what had just happened in these past couple of hours. 

If Alan had been the reason we lost our memories of the night, then why? Why would he attack us that harshly? And how did Dory all of a sudden end up pregnant? It would have to of been another blue tang like her… could it have been Alan? And if even if *that* was true, I have to ask why again. Why would he rape Dory?

Dory told me that Alan found out about her sister being in love with another fish, and that had been a fish that wasn't her species. So he raped and killed her, not just because of the affair, but because he hated inter-species relationships. So then, what did Dory have to do with any of that? I knew she wasn't in any romantic relationship at all. Unless…

My eyes widened and I blushed at the realization. It was… me. Alan thought that Dory and I were in love. But he must have gotten the wrong idea. He must have just saw us holding fins, or something, and thought that… 

Suddenly, a piece of memory came to me. I jumped, because it seemed to have just hit me in the face. Dory let go of me, but I didn't look at her. I stared at the ground, wondering about the memory.

I remembered how Dory had taken me to see the fireworks for our anniversary of the day we first met. Then after we had gone back into the water after the show, we almost… me and Dory almost… kissed! And that was when Alan came, and I now knew why he raped Dory. He… knew that we loved each other.

_…Well why do you care? Is it because you… love her?_

I looked up to Dory, who was still looking at me with confusion. Were we really in love? It was so strange, thinking of being in love with Dory. We almost kissed, after all. And if it hadn't been for Alan, we * would* have kissed, and I don't know what we would be doing right now. 

"Dory…" I said quietly. "I think I… well, I actually do remember what happened last night." 

She looked at me anxiously. "Well tell me!" she cried. I could tell she really wanted to know about what happened. I sighed.

"Yesterday was our anniversary, Dory," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"It was?!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot!" 

"No, Dory! It's okay, you were actually the one who reminded me at first," I told her. She put on a relaxed face. "You took me to see the fireworks, do you remember that?" I asked. She shook her head sadly. 

"No. But I wish I did, I love seeing fireworks," she said. I continued on with the story.

"Well after the fireworks, we went back into the water to head home, and uh…"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her. Do I love her? Does she love me?

Shaking my head, I said, "That was when Alan came." Dory's eyes widened and I nodded. "Yes, Alan came. And he… raped you and got you pregnant."

She looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't blame her, though. Knowing that the father of her children was a cold-blooded killer had to be completely horrible. 

"But why?" she asked sadly. I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. Now, I either have to lie to her, or tell her the truth and find out how we actually do feel about each other. 

I decided to tell her the truth.

I took a deep breath. "He did it because he hates inter-species relationships." She looked at me with an even deeper confusion than before. 

"Alan thought that we… were in love with each other," I said, looking at the ground so she wouldn't see me blushing. But when I looked back up to her, I saw that she was blushing a bit herself. She chuckled. "Wh-why would he think that?"

This was it. I couldn't figure out why it was so hard to tell her. It was something that happened, and would have happened if it wasn't for certain events.

"He… saw us almost kiss each other."

I looked her in the eyes, waiting for her response. Her eyes were wide with shock, and he mouth hung open a bit. "We almost k-kissed?" she asked incredulously. I slowly nodded, feeling the hotness in my cheeks increase. 

"So…?" Dory said. I know how she felt. Just like me, she doesn't know where we're gonna go from here. Obviously we were in love, but that had just happened a couple hours ago, so it's impossible for any feelings to have changed. Yet even with that knowledge, I have no clue what to do.

I think she loves me, and I think I love her, so why is it so confusing?

Then I noticed that we were nearing each other. Was everything that was happening as made to be as it felt? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing? I didn't think so, but I wouldn't be able to list how many times my feelings lead me the wrong way. 

"Dory, I…" I started. But I was cut off by Dory's lips on mine. I felt my heart speed up in that second, and my stomach flipped only a couple hundred times. It was a wonderful feeling that I never felt before. Not even with Coral. I wasn't sure what was different about it, but I knew it wasn't the same. 

I returned her kiss with all I had inside of me for her. All the love, passion, and affection I felt for her. 

When we broke away from the surreal kiss, we stared at each other for the longest time. "Marlin," she whispered, still in a bit of a daze. Our eyes were locked with one another's. I looked even deeper in her hypnotic magenta eyes.

"I'm in love with you," I told her quietly. She placed me into a gentle embrace and whispered in my ear, "I'm in love with you too."


	6. Kida

**A/N:**Ack. Once again, I wanted to update "Saving Dory" before this, but I guess I'm a bit brain dead on that story at the moment. Hope it clears up. I shall thank all those who left wonderful reviews, and I shall also cheer that I still haven't gotten any flames since chapter 3. ^___^

I want to leave a special note to Dark Ash, who left me a very nice note. I really don't blame you for being disturbed at how I have a lot of incorrect scientific facts in this story. I would be too, if I was really big in science like you. And I really do feel stupid with making such a huge mistake.

And you know, you're right about us being two of a kind, even though there are a few differences. Kinda weird, huh? And as for the type of couples we write about (homosexual, and heterosexual), I really just write about what couples inspire me most. Just turned out that none of the homosexual couples I like I just don't write for. (As in Utena and Anthy from 'Revolutionary Girl Utena,' Michiru and Haruka from 'Sailor Moon,' and Kiyone and Mihoshi from 'Tenchi Muyo.)

Yes, I am straight, but I really don't mind bisexual people. I mean, I despise most of my family because they're homophobic. I absolutely CANNOT stand people like that. And I guess everyone has their differences, like with the Big O and Trigun thing. 

So thank you. I really do appreciate the review. ^_^

This chapter is half in Dory's POV, then switch's to Marlin's.

**Disclaimer:**see chapter 1

Chapter 6 – "Kida" 

****

I wasn't able to describe my feelings during that kiss. If I would have tried to, I would have been better off trying breath without water. It was all so unreal, like a dream or fantasy. I had always had a special feeling for Marlin, but I had never been able to name it. But now I knew that it had been love all along. And I felt so overjoyed that now that I knew what the feeling was, I knew that he felt the same way. He loved me…

We stayed in each other's fins for quite some time, and it felt too good to be true. I was sure that I was going to wake up any given second, and none of this would have happened. But somehow, with Marlin there, I was able to assure myself that it wasn't a dream. 

When we pulled away, we were quiet for a second. But then, I felt my stomach jerk very lightly. I almost wondered why, but then I remembered that I was pregnant. It was so hard to believe that in a short time (or at least, it will seem like a short time), I was going to be a mother. And that horrible fish was their father. It made me sick to think of such things, but I knew they were true. 

"My stomach is starting to jerk," I said. "Is that supposed to mean anything?" I really had no clue about this kind of thing. Marlin shrugged. Obviously he knew no more than I did.

"I don't know. But you know, I think I'm going to have my old friend come and help us out with this. She's the best doctor in the Great Barrier Reef, and since we're old pals, I'm sure she'll help," Marlin told me. I smiled, wanting to meet one of his friends. 

"Really? Well where does she live on the reef?" I asked. "I know I haven't seen you talking to anyone."

"She lives on the other side. Which is why I haven't seen her in years. But I guess I'll have to go and see her myself," he told me. 

"Oh, can I come with you?" I asked anxiously. He shook his head. "You need to stay here and rest, Dory," he told me. I frowned disappointedly. "You only got twenty minutes of sleep anyway. You must be tired."

Now that I thought about it, I was tired. "But so did you," I argued. I was worried about him; he didn't get anymore sleep than I did. He smiled and patted my fin. 

"Yes, but I'm not the one carrying the eggs, now am I?"

Okay, he got me there. I wanted to argue more, but I knew he wasn't going to let me come. He wanted me to stay here and sleep, even though I really didn't want to be here alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~Marlin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~(only switching POV's because this chapter wouldn't work without me doing this)

"Okay, you win," she said, going back over to the spot she had been sleeping before. She nestled herself into the warm sand and lied against the wall. I swam over to where she was and smiled. She smiled back, but tiredly. 

"Go to sleep now," I told her, patting her fin lightly. She nodded and closed her eyes, yawning once more. I swam back over to the entrance, but I stopped before leaving. I turned and looked at Dory, and smiled to myself. 

"I love you," I whispered. I didn't expect her to hear me, but judging by her sudden smile, I guessed she had. 

Then I left, going to look for probably the only fish who would help Dory and I.

***

The trip to the opposite part of the reef wasn't a very exciting one. I guess I had gotten accustomed to having some company whenever I went somewhere, ever since I met Dory. Before I met her, it was very lonely. I know I had Nemo, but I was lonely as in, didn't have any friends. After Coral died, I didn't even try making new friends, because I didn't want to take the chance of being hurt again. I wasn't going to make new friends and then something happen to them. After Coral, I didn't think I could take any more deaths to the people I cared for most.  

But when I met Dory, it was different. _She_ was different. Never before in my life, had I met someone as optimistic as her. And somehow, her optimism made me think that maybe she could be my friend, and I still wouldn't worry about her being hurt. But then when I thought I had lost Nemo back in Sydney, it was just the last straw. First Coral, then Nemo. Everyone I loved had been killed, so I made the decision to leave Dory behind. I figured that if I never saw her again, I would forget about her and wouldn't have to worry if she was killed…

I was taken from my thoughts when I realized that I had made it to my destination. I was now on the East side of the Great Barrier Reef, and now all I had to do was find Kida. 

I thought this would take quite a bit of time, considering that this was the more populated part of the reef, but I thought wrong. It hardly took any time at all! Kida had to have been very popular, or well known, because I actually only had to ask two fish to find where she lived.

About ten minutes later, I found her anemone. And boy was it ever huge! It had to be one of the biggest ones I've ever seen. Well, I guess that's the privilege you get when you're a doctor…

"Uh… Kida?" I called her name for the first time in fifteen years. There was no response at first, but then I heard her reply, "What, what, what? Who is it?" in her strong, southern accent. 

She poked her head out of the anemone and looked at me. I looked at her for a few seconds and remembered how pretty she was. Instead of orange, she was a deep gold color, and her white stripes seemed almost silver.

"Kida? It's me… Marlin," I stated. She was silent for a few seconds before widening her eyes. 

"Marlin?!" she exclaimed. "Is that really you?!" She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. I gasped for air, and I was strongly reminded of how Dory hugs me.

I coughed quietly and she let go of me. She looked me over and smiled. 

"Wow, Marlin, it's been so long," she said. I nodded and said, "I know."

It was quiet for a few awkward seconds, before she spoke up. "So… what brings you here after so long?"

"Well, uh…" I started. "I was hoping you could help me with something…" She smiled again. "Sure, no problem. What is it?" she asked. This was when I got a bit nervous. I never really thought about what I was going to tell her…

"My friend, she's uh…"

"Oh, she?" she interrupted. "Lemme guess. She's pregnant?"

My mouth opened slightly, and seeing this, she laughed. I think she was getting the wrong idea! 

"Well congratulations, Marlin!" She said happily. Yep, she was getting the wrong idea. 

"Kida, uh… they're not my children."

This kinda caught her off guard. She was frozen for a moment, obviously a bit embarrassed. "Oh! Uh, well… sorry then…"

She looked down at the ground for a second, then back up at me. Her smile returned, and she said, "Anyway, I'd be glad to come and help you out with her. We can leave now, if you want."

I nodded, and we headed back to my home. 

This trip was a lot less boring since I had someone to talk to, to pass the time. We talked about this and that, mostly about what we had been doing in the past fifteen years that we didn't see or hear from each other. And when we were almost back home, she asked me,

"Are you still single, Marlin?"

I looked over at her, a mild shocked expression upon my face, and she quickly added, "I mean, I know about what happened to your wife, and you do have one son, but I was just curious if you're seeing anyone again."

I returned my gaze to in front of me. "Actually, I am," I said, not afraid to admit it. "And her name is Dory. She's the one I need your help with."

She looked at me questioningly. "Wait… you mean, you're seeing each other, and she's pregnant, but not with your children?" she asked. 

"Yes," I said. "She was raped last night, and that's what caused it."

"Oh, I see," she said, now understanding the situation.

"How long have you two known each other?" she asked after a few moments of silence. I looked over to her, wondering why she was so interested.

"A year. Yesterday was our anniversary of the day we first met," I told her. But she still wanted to know more.

"How did you meet?"

"Well, my son Nemo was taken away from me by divers, and on the way to find him, I ran into Dory and she helped me get him back," I told her. "I guess you can say we fell in love with each other during the journey, but our feelings weren't taken into the open until just recently."

She didn't say anything, but just nodded. It was quiet the rest of the way there, and it was right before we reached her tunnel, that Kida reminded me of something I hadn't told her.

"She doesn't live in an anemone?" she asked, when we came to her home. I suddenly felt very stupid for not remembering to tell Kida that Dory wasn't a clownfish. I guess she just figured she was when I told her that we were together.

"Uh, Kida?"

She looked at me. "There's er… something I forgot to tell you…"

"What?" she asked. I paused before saying anything.

"Dory's… not a clownfish," I said. "She's a blue tang."

Kida had a confused and shocked look on her face at my words. I could tell that she was desperately trying to hide her reaction, but it wasn't working very well. "Oh… um…" She started stuttering. "Well, I won't deny that that didn't surprise me, Marlin, but I also won't disapprove of it either. I'm happy for you." 

She smiled, and something told me it was a genuine smile, and not a fake one to cover up anything she didn't want to say.

I smiled back and said, "Thanks. Now, let me go get her." I turned and went inside the cave to see Dory still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her, but I had been gone for a good few hours, so she should be rested up by now.

"Dory?" I called softly. She didn't wake up, so I decided to just watch her for a couple seconds. I smiled and got that special feeling inside of me as I looked at her. I was so in love with her, it was incredible. I never would have guessed that things would end up this way… but I'm really glad they did.

Then I saw her eye flutter open. She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi, Marlin," she whispered. I took her fin in mine and continued to smile. "Hi, Dory."

We were quiet for a bit, and it was a pleasant moment. But then I remembered that she had to meet Kida, so she could start helping us out.

"Come on, Dory, you have to meet Kida. She'll be helping us out with this whole deal," I said to her, helping her up. Once she was upright again, she swayed a bit before catching her balance. And when she did, she had fallen towards me and our faces were inches apart.

I smiled slyly and was about to kiss her, when I heard Kida from outside, "Marlin, you coming?"

I looked back at Dory, who smiled. She kissed me quickly on the lips, took hold of my fin, and lead me outside.


	7. No Worries

**A/N:**Do I have to say it, people? I think you may know how sorry I am for the lateness of this chapter. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! _;;;;;;  Uh… anyway, this is nothing major. Just story progress. And it is in Dory's POV.

**Disclaimer:**See chapter 1

Chapter 7 – "No Worries" 

I led Marlin out of the cave quickly, eager to meet his friend. Once we were outside, I had to blink a few times to get used to the light. When I could see again, I saw a dark yellow clown fish next to me.

"So you're Dory," it greeted in a female voice. She took my fin and shook it vigorously. "Marlin's told me so much about you!" I smiled at her. 

"My name's Kida," she introduced, also smiling. I nodded and said, "Great to meetcha, Kida." I didn't know what it was, but I just loved meeting new people.

"Okay, now that you two know each other," Marlin said, coming up to us. "What are you gonna do, Kida?"

Kida put on a thinking face and looked me over, having to swim around me a few times. I felt a bit awkward with her doing this, but I knew she had a job to do.

"So you said it happened last night?" Kida asked, still looking at me. Marlin nodded and told her, "Yes."

"Well, it's too soon to tell whether there's been any fatal damages to the eggs." I cringed. I had never thought of that being a possibility. "But Dory should be laying them in anywhere from one to four weeks.

My eyes widened; that would go by in no time at all! I felt Marlin squeeze my fin comfortingly as he saw my shocked look. I looked over to him and he smiled at me.

"You'll be okay, Dory," he told me. "And so will the eggs."

I smiled back at him and nodded. We were looking at each other for a little while after that until we heard Kida clear her throat. 

We looked away, a bit embarrassed. She smiled cheerfully and said, "Now Dory, if you would go back into the cave. I want to help your bruises, but I need to find a certain plant, which shouldn't take long to find at all."

Kida turned around and swam away. "She's nice," I told Marlin. He just nodded and led me back into the cave. Once we were back, I didn't want to lie down again – the whole situation was keeping me anxious and wide awake.

"you don't have to go back to sleep or anything, Dory," Marlin told me. "But just make yourself comfortable."

"I'm fine," I said, perfectly comfortable where I was.

"You sure? Because you know, if you're not, I can go out and get you some kelp, or something for you to –,"

I giggled. "Marlin," I interrupted. "I'm fine." He smiled, and I wanted to smile back, but I actually wasn't as fine as I wanted to be.

"Actually, Marlin, I… I'm worried," I told him after a few moments of silence. I watched his smile disappear and he asked me what was wrong. I was hesitant with answering.

"Dory, I'm sure the eggs will be fine," he told me.

"But even if that's true –!" I shouted, making him jump. I felt my lip quiver, but I was sick of crying. "Even if that turns out to be true… I… I don't think I'll make a good mom," I confessed. Marlin face at that moment showed sympathy and surprise. "But Dory, you do fine with Nemo. He likes you."

I felt frustration start to build within me. "Yeah, but… I'm always forgetting his name, or where I'm taking him," I argued. Marlin went to say something else, but I cut him off. 

"What kind of mom would I be if I didn't even know my own children's names?!

Marlin was frozen in place, but I wasn't paying much attention to anything after that. I knew Alan was their father, but I was their mother, so I had to care. 

I then felt Marlin take both of my fins in his. I looked at him and he gave me a stern look.

"Listen to me," he said. "You will be a good mother. I want you to believe me when I say this, Dory."

I smiled, suddenly feeling a lot better. I nodded and whispered, "Okay."

"No worrying, Dory," he said, now smiling. I smiled too and nodded. "No worries," I repeated. 

We let go each other's fins, and only a few minutes later, Kida came back. She was carrying two greenish-blue leaves. "Well, I'm gonna use these to help your cuts and bruises heal a little faster," she informed me. I nodded and she swam closer to me. She held up one leaf and looked at it. I was wondering what she was doing, util she tugged on the stem and ripped it off. She squeezed the stem, and some green gel… stuff came out of it. 

Placing some of it on her fin, she rubbed a tiny bit on each of my wounds. It felt nice, because the cool temperature of the – whatever it was – was soothing. Even the soreness was starting to fade away. 

Once Kida finished up, she looked at me again. I wished she would stop doing that…

"I'm gonna have to start working on fixing up your schedule, Dory," she said. I lifted an eyebrow. "Schedule?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You have to sleep and/or nap for certain amounts of time, exercise, and eat properly," she explained.

'Oh,' I mouthed. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but that was before I knew about this schedule thing.

It was going to be a longer couple of weeks than I thought.


	8. Changed

**A/N: **Boy, it seems like every time I finally manage to get another chapter of this story up, I have to apologize. It's almost a routine now, and I know it's my fault. I swear I don't mean to take so long, and I swear I'm not losing interest whatsoever. School's just been pounding projects, papers, reports, and all kinda of stuff on me at once. It's the end of the year, and I had a million study guides to complete for Finals this week. Each study guide was about 5 pages, and one for each subject, PLUS two major grade-deciding projects due for two different subject due in the same week. After finally finishing all those things I just didn't have any strength in me to write. But I had a day off today, which was MAJOR mental health regain for me, so I decided to write. I don't think I'll have any more updates after this for a little bit more than week, which is when school is out for me. After that, I'll probably be updating once a week

One note – I've had a lot of reviews asking where Nemo went, and to write what his say in the whole situation is. Well, for the questions of where Nemo went; remember that, believe it or not, the first seven chapters took place during only two days. So I know it seems like Nemo's been away forever, but it's really only been a bit more than a day. I never thought I'd have the writing capability to write seven chapters that took place in such a short amount of time. Geez, when I was told I went too fast with my stories and that I should slow them down, I think I overdid it OO

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

_Chapter 8 – "Changed"_

It's been about three days since Dad brought me home, and everything's so different. Dad has a new friend over, we're not living at our anemone, and Dory can't play with me, or take me to school anymore. It's definitely been a lot to get used to.

When Dad brought me home, he explained to me what happened, but not very well. I guess I'm not old enough, or at least that's what he said. Parents are so weird sometimes, and I hate being called 'too young.' But I think that I shouldn't be complaining about that right now.

When Daddy told me about Dory laying eggs soon, I was very surprised. Excited a bit to have more friends to play with, but surprised. At first, I thought Daddy made it happen, but when I asked him if he did, he told me the real story (he was stuttering a lot, which usually means he's embarrassed) about the fish named Alan. He wouldn't tell me everything that Alan did, except that it was something bad -- to Dory and her sister Luna.

Today was Saturday, so I didn't have to go to school, and I was glad. Ever since what happened, Dad's been late picking me up from the drop-off, and he's quiet on the way home. I hope Dory has the eggs soon, so things will be a little bit more normal around here. All Dad and his friend do is take care of Dory, and only let her out for exercise. I think I'm the only fish besides her who knows she doesn't need all the attention she's getting.

I feel bad for her – being cooped up inside all day, and the only time she's allowed out, she has to follow an exact path made for her. And this path follows through the most crowded parts of the reef, so that Alan guy doesn't get her again. It's no wonder she isn't herself anymore. She hardly smiles, talks, laughs, or anything. It's almost scary…

Dad also told me (very difficultly) about him and Dory. He told me that he and Dory 'liked each other a lot and were more than friends anymore.' I was happy when he told me this, and it really didn't surprise me at all. Actually, the only thing that did surprise me was that it didn't happen sooner. Daddy was always looking at Dory in a weird way, and never failed to blush when she held his fin.

There was one thing that did make me a little uneasy about Daddy and Dory, though. I had this weird feeling that Daddy's friend, Kida, liked him. I don't know why; she hasn't made any kind of movement or anything that would even hint at it, but something's telling me that she does. I do like her, she's nice and all, but I think she might cause some trouble soon… I hope I'm wrong.

=============

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

Daddy and me were outside of Dory's cave waiting for her to come back from her exercise. Kida was out getting more of those strange leaves for Dory.

"How much longer till Dory lays her eggs?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, and then returned to gaze in front of him. "We're not exactly sure, Nemo, but Kida says anywhere from two to four more days." He paused for a second. "Why?"

He was looking back to me again, and I looked down for a little bit. I didn't want to make him worry about anything more, especially if it was something as little as my own comfort.

"Well, I… things are really different now, and I'm just hoping that once Dory has the eggs, it won't be as different," I told him. I kept looking down, but I could sense his worried stare.

"Nemo… why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked. I finally decided to look at him. Yep, he had a worried look on his face. I was quiet for little while.

I shrugged. "It's… really not that important," I said, hoping he would drop the subject. I know how Dad can overreact sometimes, and I didn't want him to now. With all that was happening, he was probably gonna have some kind of seizure if he has something else to be concerned about.

"Of course it is, Nemo," he argued. "If you're not happy, then you should have come and told me. I know Kida and I have been paying most of our attention to Dory, and I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything.

"How about," Dad started. "If we go out tonight just like we used to? Just you, Dory, and me, and we'll go to the drop-off. That's where all your friends go, right?"

At this, I smiled without even meaning to. I felt happier than I had in days. I jumped up and down shouting, "Yeah! I wanna do that!" I couldn't wait until Dory got back and heard about what we were gonna do. It's gonna make me even happier to see her act normal.

"I'll be right back, Nemo. I'm gonna go look for Kida to tell her we're leaving after Dory gets back," he told me. I nodded, still smiling, and he swam off. I waited there for a few minutes, wishing Dory would hurry back. Then, finally, I saw her in the distance swimming towards where I was.

Only about a minute later, she was right in front of me. She smiled and greeted me, but not in the way she used to – there was hardly any enthusiasm in her voice. I greeted her back, and she was about to go in the cave before I stopped her.

"Wait, Dory," I called. She stopped and turned around. "What's up?" she asked. I smiled and she came out of the cave's entrance and next to me. I told her about what Dad had said we were gonna do tonight.

"He said that we were gonna go out by the drop-off for a little while. Just to get things a little less crazy, like they are now," I explained.

As expected, Dory's face lit up like never before. I don't think I'd ever seen her mood change so quickly. I smiled at the fact that she was smiling. It was good to have Dory back.

"Really?" she asked happily. I nodded and said, "Daddy's out talking to Kida about us leaving, so he should be back in a minute." She continued smiling and nodded. We waited there for a little while more before Dad finally came back. He smiled at both of us, and we were smiling back. It felt good to have us all smiling at the same time again.

"Shall we?"

****

****

****

****

**A/N: **How about I make a promise? I usually have a hard time breaking them, so… I promise that I will have the next chapter written and posted her on June 9th. You can wham me with tomatoes if I don't.


	9. All You Wanted

**A/N:**HAHA!!! I got it done on the day I promised!!! Yay for me! School let out yesterday, and I'll be cruisin' for the next three months

This is still just story progress, which is also helping me buy a few chapters before getting anywhere near the climax. I really dug myself a hole by making so many chapters take place over a day and a half. Eh ;;;

OOOOOH!!!!! I would like to thank 'love-2-flirt-1' for giving the story it's 100th review!! This is my first story to EVER get 100 reviews, and also the first FN story I am so happy. Thank you ALL so very much for reviewing, even if it was only once! You helped it get to where it is now! You're all so awesome!!

Notes about the chapter – you'll find out the meaning of the story title, and tis in Marlin's POV.

**Disclaimer:**See chapter 1

Chapter 9 – "All You Wanted"

-

I'm glad Nemo brought up how much things had changed. I never really noticed that was true until he told me. And it feels great to be doing this now. It's almost as if nothing ever happened.

When we got to the drop-off, it was crowded, as it often was after school hours. It sort of served secondly as a park, since there really wasn't anywhere else that would be good enough to put a park. Most families came here just to spend time with each other and relax. We went here about once every other day, and I miss being here. Coming here helps me forget my concerns – even if only for a little while.

When Nemo's friends saw him, they immediately rushed over to him and dragged him away from Dory and me, asking him question after question (mainly about why he hadn't been out at all). He looked back at me with a 'sorry' look for leaving us, but I just smiled and waved, signaling that it was okay.

I looked over at Dory, who smiled at me. We swam a little ways away from everyone else, but we could still keep Nemo in our sight. The sun was now setting, and the water now had a deep orange radiance to it. Nighttime was only a short time away from now.

It was quiet for a while, but it was a peaceful silence. Not awkward, like it would be with anyone else, but not Dory. She just had a calm and peaceful aura about her, and I was grateful for it.

"I'm happy we came here, Marlin." I heard Dory say. I didn't look over at her, but just nodded and said, "Yeah, me too."

"Everything's just been really hectic, and I knew coming here would really help clear all the tension," I told her. She didn't reply and just continued staring out ahead of her. It was quiet for a few minutes more.

"What do sunsets make you think of?" Dory asked. This was a strange question, and I looked over at her for a second. But sunsets did actually make me think of something… and that was Coral. I didn't know what it was about them, but she just always seemed to come to mind whenever I saw them. But this only started after she died.

But I was a little embarrassed to speak of Coral in front of Dory. I knew that I really shouldn't, and that I should be able to talk to Dory about anything, but… not now. I didn't want any disturbance in the tranquility.

"Beauty," I said after a little bit of thinking. "Peace, and devotion." I decided that those things could have stood for Coral and Dory, so it would be equal. This way I wouldn't have to choose between the two.

I wasn't looking at her, but I could tell she was smiling, which caused me to smile also. "What about you?" I asked.

She didn't say anything for quite some time. I almost wondered if she hadn't heard me.

"Well, I don't really remember anything before meeting you… except for my sister," she said, the last part added quietly. I felt a tinge of sadness hit me – I felt bad that the only memory she has left before our journey was a very bad one. I wish I could do something to revive her memory of her past. It must be horrible not remember your parents, grandparents, or anything besides the day your sister was killed.

"And since they're orange," Dory said, breaking me from my thoughts. "I guess they make me think of you."

I didn't know why, but at her words, I felt even happier. I smiled at her, but I still couldn't help feeling bad.

"So you don't remember anything at all before me?" I wondered aloud. "Friends? Other family?" Dory shook her head each time, and I could only stare at her. I could never imagine something like that.

Dory tapped her lip with one fin and put a sad look on her face. "I… I don't think I want to remember," she told me, putting her fin back down. I gave her a questioning look. She continued on. "Even though I don't remember much about my past, I have this feeling that it isn't worth remembering. A lot of bad things happened to me, Marlin. Not only just to my family, but to me. You already know that… no one besides Luna was ever as nice to me as you are."

I continued to look at her incredulously. I was about to say something to try and comfort her, but she stopped me with a wave of her fin. "I'm fine with it, really I am," she said to me. "Because now, I know you'll be there for me forever."

She smiled at me, and even though I still felt a little bit upset, I smiled back. I swam closer to her and kissed her, letting her know that what she said was true. I would never do anything to hurt her, and I'll always be there when she needs me. And even without her saying so, I knew it was the same way with her.

The kiss ended, and we both continued to smile. "You know… all I've ever wanted was a family," Dory said, her gaze drifting away from me. "But because of my memory loss, no one wanted to even talk to me, so I thought I'd never have one."

She was quiet for a while, thinking. "When I dreamed of a family, I would just think that would be someone who loved me, and having children. And it's strange… I have those things now, but not in the way that I pictured it."

I contemplated over what Dory had said. She was right – what she wanted did come to her, but not in the way most people would hope for. It was probably the worst way, and once again, I felt bad for her misfortune.

I took her fin as the sun completely disappeared and it grew dark around us. "It'll get better, Dory. I promise."


	10. Return to the Place Where We First Met

**A/N: **Hey, guess what?! This chapter isn't just story progress! We're finally getting closer to the ending of the story! Hard to believe, myself… Yeah, this chapter is named after an InuYasha episode. I swear, that show has the best title names for episodes, and also the worst. Some could be as stupid as, "The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black Haired InuYasha," or as brilliant as, "The Lure of Beauty Beyond the Fogs."

Uh…. Nothing else to really say… thank you all for reviewing, this chapter's in Dory's POV, and on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Finding Nemo, or InuYasha, or anything to do with either.

Chapter 10 – "Return to the Place Where We First Met"

-

Out for another exercise. I know doing this was for my own good, but it is starting to get really annoying. Doing it everyday, and on the same path. But since Marlin and Kida have been letting me go alone, I guess I shouldn't complain.

And I can't really blame them, either. Making me go on the same path through the most crowded places in the reef, and having an escort with me half of the time, is only showing that they're worried. Alan attacked me once, and he could do it again. No doubt it would be the next time he saw me, and just the thought of seeing him makes me shudder. I've been having continuous and repeating nightmares of him hurting me, or the ones that I care about. And every time, I wake up in a cold sweat, crying, or screaming. But Marlin's always right next to me to help me calm down and fall back to sleep…

Marlin… I don't know what I'd do without him. Sometimes, I wonder how I ever got along without him. His kindness towards me also makes me wonder if any of it is real. He's the first one to ever truly love me, so it's all overwhelming, and hard to believe. But then again… his smile is enough to let me know that I'm not dreaming. And I know it's probably the same way for him. Loving someone like me… someone who isn't his species, and also because he had been married once. Sometimes he seems a little embarrassed to show affection around other people, but that's one of the things I love about him – his shyness.

Just now realizing the smile on my face, I giggled. Somehow, Marlin always managed to make me smile. Just the thought of him.

I looked ahead of me and saw my cave come into view. This made me smile even more, knowing that my routine was nearly finished, and I picked up my speed (which wasn't really that fast, at east not as fast as I used to be able to go).

In a couple more minutes, I was about ten feet away from the tunnel. Normally, I'd rush over, and happily greet whoever was there. But for some reason, when I saw Marlin and Kida talking to each other outside the tunnel, I quickly darted behind a nearby rock. The look on both of their faces had been serious… sad, almost. I peeked out from behind the rock, just enough to see them, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

I didn't know why I had to spy on the two, but something was telling me to. Some strange new feeling inside of my chest… which only got stronger as I saw Kida take a hold of Marlin's fin.

The suddenly they became still, they're mouths not moving. Then, I felt the whole world around me crash as Marlin moved closer to Kida and kiss her.

What… why… how… I couldn't even finish my thoughts! I felt tears start to form in the corner of my eyes, and I choked back a sob. Frozen in shock, all I could do was stare at them…

Why would he do this? It wasn't like Marlin to betray anyone. Why… oh, I didn't even want to think about it…

I should have run away, and made sure Marlin never found out about what I saw. But something told me not to. So with a pain filled heart, I slowly swam out into plain view. I saw that the… kiss had ended, and Marlin was saying something to her. But then he stopped his speaking and turned to look at me.

We looked at each other for a long time, my stare being sad and confused, while his was shocked and embarrassed. Kida was looking back and forth to each of us.

He wasn't even saying anything… that was it… I couldn't take the silence anymore. I turned and sped off in the other direction. I wished I could swim as fast as I used to – the eggs slowed me down.

"Dory!" I heard Marlin call from behind me, but I ignore him and kept going. I didn't keep track on how long I was swimming, or even which was I was headed. And I didn't care where if I was headed in the direction of the most dangerous place in the sea. Anywhere was better than there.

I swam until I couldn't anymore, and I eventually stopped at a large rock with moss all around the bottom of it, and small corals. I looked around at the surroundings, and found it to be a big open, empty space. Just beyond me, a couple yards away, was even emptier and darker.

Somehow this place was familiar…

I was hoping Marlin wouldn't fine me… I didn't want to face him. Not now, at least. So it was then that I let all of my cries out. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, and heavier than I ever could remember, and for the longest time. I couldn't think of a time when I had felt more hurt. My heart ached in remembrance of all of the time Marlin had said he'd always be by my side, that he cared for me, when he kissed me, and even told me he loved me…

I stopped for a moment, pain numbing my body. I had just then realized all the lied he told me. He said he love me, and would never do anything to hurt me… but even if he did love me at one point… he loves Kida now.

More tears and sobs came at that thought, and it felt as if it were never going to end. I couldn't help but think of our journey… the one that had put us together forever… or at least, that's what I believed for a while. And I thought of when I first met him. For a long time, I thought of that as the best thing to ever happen to me. But now…

Now I wish it had never happened.

-

**A/N: **That sucked really bad, I know. And I meant to base this off of the InuYasha episode I stole the name from, but I think I overdid that too much.

Ah well… please lemme know what you think anyways. There's only a couple more chapters on this story to go!


	11. Forget?

**A/N: **Ahhhhhhh I am sooooooo sorry, you guys! Bleachh, I don't even know if half of you bother with me anymore, I'm so irresponsible when it comes to updating chapters, and this one takes the cake. It's been a good few months since the last chapter, and I am so sorry for making you all wait so long. You guys review so nicely and fluently, and then I make you wait this long for an update. Ahhh I'm so horrible.

And on top of THAT, I'm sorry to tell you that I won't continue to write anymore Finding Nemo stories after this one is finished. It's finally happened… I've lost my obsession. I still love the movie a lot, and love the Marlin/Dory pairing, but… I just don't have the feeling or time to write anymore for it. I feel so horrible, dropping everything all of sudden, but a million new obsessions have come, and I can't help it. Believe me, if I could still have the passion to continue to write Nemo stories, I would.

But, I promise that no matter what, I will finish this story. I made a vow to myself when I first started this thing, that I'd end it. So no matter how busy I get with school, or any other obsessions I have, I WILL finish this fic.

That's all for now. I hope none of you hate me… oh, and this chapter switches POV's in the middle. Marlin's POV being first

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Finding Nemo or anything to do with it.

Chapter 11 – "Forget?"

"She should be laying the eggs any day now, but…"

"…What?"

Kida looked at me with uncertainty. I could only wait for her to give me an answer with an anxious look on my face. I remained silent, knowing that anything I said or did to speed out her words wouldn't make much of a difference.

Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. "Well… I'm not one hundred percent sure, but… there's a good chance that most of the eggs won't make it," she said. My eyes widened, and she was quick to explain.

"It's because of the rape," she stated. "It obviously wasn't a normal mating ritual, so parts of Dory was injured – some, permanently. And so, with how I see it, only a couple eggs will hatch."

I could only stare. It was… horrible. Cruel. Everything and anything that was bad. How could… I have let this happen? Dory's been through enough pain so far, and now… now she has to deal with the fact that hundreds of her children were going to die. She should be back any minute now from her exercise… and I was going to have to tell her the truth.

She took my fin. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help," Kida apologized upon seeing my reaction. I frowned. I hated it when people apologized for stuff that's entirely out of their control. So to let her know that nothing was her fault, and to show my gratitude, I leaned closer and kissed her lightly near her lips.

When I pulled back, she simply blushed and smiled. "Thank you for all of your help, Kida. I don't think we could've done it without you."

She nodded.

Then, out of the very corner of my eye, I saw a spot of blue. Ah, it's probably some fish watching Kida, and me for whatever reason or anoth – oh no.

My head shot in the direction of the blue, and just as I dreaded; it was Dory. Ah, this was bad. She obviously had been there for a while now, so she… saw me kiss Kida. And by the look on Dory's face, I knew she had the wrong idea! And when she turned around and swam off, I felt my heart sink, guilt weighing it down.

I called after her, but she ignored me, and swam until I couldn't see her anymore. For some reason, my body was stuck, just staring out in the direction that Dory disappeared. But… I had to find her! Find her, and let her know she had it all wrong.

And so I swam as fast as I could.

_-Dory's POV-_

It's getting dark now, who knows how long I've been sitting here. It doesn't really matter now, though, all the time that goes by seems like an eternity to me.

I feel so useless… all I've been doing here is crying and feeling sorry for myself. I should be happy for Marlin for finding someone better than me. I don't… deserve him. I need too much taking care of; I don't know why he wastes all his time worrying about me. I'm no better off alone than a little kid.

Come on, you need to stop rambling about it, Dory! You knew this would happen! Being alone is just how I was meant to be… it's always been that way, and always will be. Marlin has too much to worry about without you, so there's no room for you in his heart.

I need to accept that… but I really don't think I can. The only way I know I can put this all behind me is if… I forget him completely.

But do I really want to do that?

This question caused yet another tear to escape my eye. The confusion was too much. I want to forget Marlin so I can stop all this pain. I know that if I let him live on in my memory, I'll always hurt. But then… I have so many good memories of him that I don't want to lose. I don't want to forget feeling that I once thought I wasn't going to be alone anymore. But then… it all turned out to be a lie.

Lie.

I began to cry once again, sobs coming without my permission. I wanted to stop crying already, it was starting to hurt to cry now.

"Don't I know you?"

I gasped and turned around, and my eyes went wide with horror. I felt myself go cold, fear consuming my whole body. The owner of the voice smirked, his dark green eyes flashing with evil.

Alan smiled and came closer to me.

"I've been looking for you, Dory," he said, his voice dripping with venom.

I replaced my expression of fear to one of anger and determination, just so his confidence level wouldn't raise any higher at the fact that I'm scared to death of him.

I glanced around to see if he had any of his friends with him. He noticed, and chuckled.

"No need to worry Dory, I'm all alone. It's just you and me. Unless that loverboy of yours shows up, of course." The last part of his sentence caused me to wince. I could feel my heart fill with hatred for the fish in front of me. I scowled at him, and then hissed through my teeth, "He won't be coming."

"Oh?" He smirked, and I knew he was enjoying my pain. So much anger and hatred I was feeling at this moment, it was indescribable. Never before in my life had I felt this much at once. But Alan deserved it. He deserved to be hated by every living thing in existence.

I wasn't sure what he wanted to do to me. Rape me again? Kill me? Or just scare me a bit? Who knew, with him? But just incase it was something serious, I looked around for an escape route, or anything that could help me, but I saw nothing. I knew that if I tried to make it back to the tunnel, he'd catch me long before I got there. I would only be able to outswim him for so long.

Wait.

I looked behind Alan and saw something small and pink. I inwardly smiled, then with all the strength and speed I could muster, I took off towards the object.

****

****

**A/N: **I hope it was long enough for you guys. Once again, I'm very sorry for taking so long. Since there'll only be two more chapters, I promise I'll get them up quicker.


	12. Finality

A/N: well... XD here I am! who can believe it? I know I can't. It's been nearly TWO YEARS since I last updated this story. my god, it's insane. is anyone even still reading this? XD nah, I know that by some miracle above that there's a few of you out there. for you are the ones who convinced me to finish it! thank you all so much, it's wonderful to know that you enjoyed this story so much.and this chapter's a bit longer than the other ones, so I hope you all like it, especially after two years of waiting for it, eheheh. and last night I read the entire thing over again for the hell of it, and I think it'll be real obvious that two years HAVE passed. I don't think I was too horrible that long ago, but I can honestly say I know I'm a lot better at writing now. which I'm hoping will make you guys all the happier :D

Dory's POV, yay!

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"All You Wanted"

Chapter XII - "Finality"

-------------------

---------

-------------------

I swam as quickly as I possible could. I don't think I'd ever put this much determination into swimming, but I knew I had to. I could hear Alan right behind me, and I wouldn't let him get me. Marlin may not need me as much anymore, but… my children did. And that was more than enough for me.

"Dory!" Alan called. "I don't know who you're trying to kid by running away! You should be more like your sister and allow yourself to be punished without a struggle!"

At his mention of Luna, my hatred for him only grew. There was no way I was gonna let him win this. So I kept swimming with all that I had in me toward the jellyfish in the distance. More of them had gathered since I first noticed them, and even more were floating over.

I felt something brush up against my fin, and I realized with a jolt of fear that is was Alan reaching out to grab hold of me. And I knew that if he managed to get a good grip on me, everything would be over. I tried my hardest to swim faster, but with the eggs, it was near impossible. The swarm of jellyfish was only feet away now…

"Where do you think you're going, Dory!" Allan yelled from behind me. "You want to kill yourself so that I can't, is that it!"

I didn't reply, and kept concentrated on the jellyfish. At long last, I reached them, and in some odd way, I felt safe. I allowed myself only a moment to look back at Alan to find him halted a good distance away from me, right outside the forest of pink.

I decided to taunt him. "What's the matter? You afraid of the jellyfish?"

Though he deserved it, I realized how completely horrible it felt to be nasty to someone for the first time. But I got what I wanted out of it. Alan's expression quickly went from uncertainty to anger again, and he started swimming at me again. I turned and sped off in the jellyfish, completely unafraid. I knew how to get through this… Marlin taught me.

A sudden surge of sadness washed over me at the memory. I couldn't help but remember how just minutes before the jellyfish had surrounded us, he had worried fussed over the sting I had gotten on my fin. I felt nice to be worried about, and over something so small.

My eyes began to water, and I blinked the tears away. I shook my head, concentrating on not touching the tentacles, bouncing on their tops. Now wasn't the time to think about him.

I could still hear Alan right behind me. And then I realized that I wasn't helping myself by just swimming away, especially since I was starting to get tired. I had to do something. If he wasn't going to get caught up in those stingers himself, then I was going to have to make him.

I wheeled myself around to face him, stopping abruptly. He slammed into me, letting out a startled sort of noise on impact. It hurt quite a bit, but I shook off the pain, knowing what I had to do.

Before he had time to register what happened, I grabbed hold of the upper part of his fins with all the strength I could muster, and pushed him into one of the jellyfish's tentacles that were right behind him.

The first thing my mind registered was his scream. A surprised, then pain-filled scream. Second was someone else's scream, and it took me a second to realize it was coming from me. I was being stung right along with him, since I had to push him in far enough; my own fins were touching the tentacles as well.

Last was the pain. It had taken a second, but I now felt the horrible pain again, just like the time on the journey. It felt like one thousand sharp objects jabbing at me nonstop. But unlike the time before, it wasn't on accident. I could pull away at any moment, I had enough strength, but if I let go of Alan's fins, he would be able to get out too. And who knew what he would do to me if he could, and… I _wanted _to do this to him. I wanted to cause him all the pain he had caused me, and Luna. He deserved this, and I believed that with all that I had in me, so I had to hold him there for as long as I possibly could.

My body began to grow numb. But I clamped my eyes shut, trying my hardest to ignore it. I couldn't pull away. I had t hold him there, even if just for a little while long –

"DORY!"

The numbness had traveled upward now, starting to make me a little dizzy, but… I heard it. Opening my eyes wearily, I looked over and saw an orange blur swimming around. Was that what called my name? It was getting closer now, and it was starting not to look so much like a blur anymore.

"Dory!" it called. 'Dory, Dory, Dory.' It was even drowning out the screaming that was coming from in front of me. My entire body was numb now.

The blue was only a couple of feet away, and was still coming closer rather quickly. It only took a few more seconds for it to run right into me, causing me to loose my grip on whatever it was that I had been holding onto. I knew it was important though, and I tried to yell out in protest, but I couldn't speak. And now everything around me was getting dark. Is it nighttime already?

Somehow through my numbness, I felt an incredible warmth wrap itself around me. Blinking once, I saw orange in front of me, but it wasn't a blue anymore. I could see his white stripes, find, mouth, and his eyes. His eyes made him look like he was scared about something. But he was looking at me, why would he be scared?

He said my name again, and it was then that I finally recognized the voice.

I smiled. "Marlin…"

And then everything went black.

* * *

"What's going on, is she gonna be okay?"

"I – don't know, we just have to wait and see. I've done all I can do."

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?"

"I'm sure…"

I groaned. What _was_ going on? My body ached all over, all I could feel was pain. My first instinct was the try and move, but that only ended in more pain. And I guess someone must've noticed, because I heard someone gasp and move closer to me.

"Dory?" a woman's voice said in a worried tone. Who…?

"Dory, are you awake? Can you open your eyes?"

My eyes were closed? Well that would explain why it was so dark. After a few seconds, I was able to open them, but I had to blink a few times to get used to the brightness. It was starting to make my head hurt now.

"Dory!" she exclaimed happily. She came into focus, and I suddenly remembered with a dull ache in my heart who she was. Kida…

She smiled at me as if I were the last fish in the ocean, and turned around and called out, "Marlin! Marlin, she's awake!"

All at once, my senses returned to me. My eyes widened in fear as she called to him. I didn't want to see him. No, I didn't think I could handle it. Don't let him see me.

Kida and I were in a cave, I suddenly realized, and I saw Marlin come into view at the opening, a worried look on his face. I would've swam away if I could've, but I was still in so much pain.

He swam over quite, quite hesitantly. The expression he had one was a cross between fear and concern as he looked at me, and even though I longed to look away from him, I couldn't tear my gaze away from his eyes. He spoke my name quietly, almost as if he were too scared to say it any louder. He stood completely still for a few moments, and said nothing.

But then before I could even react, he had swum closer and hugged me. I was frozen still, completely unable to think. It felt completely wonderful to be held by him again, I even began to feel tears well up in my eyes. But the image of him and Kida kept flooding my memories, trying its best to block out the warmth he was giving me.

He pulled away before I had a chance to hug him back like I wanted to. I just couldn't bring myself to…

"Dory, I… I'm just so glad you're all right," he finally spoke. I looked at him, remaining silent, and he seemed to take this as some kind of message. Sighing, he turned to Kida with a look that said, 'I'm sorry, but…'

She just smiled, nodded, and left the cave. Marlin looked down for a moment then before looking back to me. Carefully, he took one of my fins.

"Dory… Kida and I, we…"

I choked back a sob and tried my hardest to keep the tears from falling. But one did manage to escape, and Marlin reached out and brushed it away.

"Kida and I aren't… we don't like each other," he tried. "Well I mean – we do like each other, but just as friends. We don't… love one another."

I didn't know what to say, what to think. All I could manage out was, "But… I saw –,"

"I know what you saw," he interrupted with an embarrassed look on his face. "I know this sounds like I just came up with it as an excuse, but I only gave her a kiss on the cheek to show my appreciation for what she's done to help us. I honestly didn't mean it to be anything more than that."

So… he wasn't kissing her after all? He didn't love her? All at once, I suddenly felt extremely relieved and happy. I forgot about the pain that was shooting through me with every move I made, and threw my fins around him, hugging him as close to me as possible.

But then my happiness was struck by a bolt of lightning as I realized something. I abruptly pulled Marlin away from me and looked at him.

"Alan," I whispered fearfully. Marlin's face fell.

He detached himself from me, and I looked on at him questioningly.

"What happened?" I asked.

For a moment, Marlin was silent. But then he took to looking at the cave wall as he told me, "I don't know exactly how you ran into him. But by the time I found you, you two were tangled in the jellyfish, both getting stung to death. Except… I got to you in time, and knocked you out. By the time you let go of him…"

I trembled. Was he really…?

"Alan's dead," he finished with such finality in his voice, it gave me shivers. My eyes widened.

"And I…?"

Marlin nodded. "Killed him."

It felt like my heart had stopped. I stood frozen in shock at the information. I… _killed _someone. I made someone breathe for the last time, I took someone's very life away from them. He… the fish had deserved nothing less, but… just the fact that I killed him was just…

"Dory…?" I heard Marlin question softly. He put a fin on my shoulder as I looked over at him. He looked worried.

"Marlin, I…"

It was still just too much. I had to lie down. Slowly, I floated back down to the ground, relishing in the warm and soft sand beneath me. Marlin followed suit.

"Dory, you did the right thing," he said to me. "He was more than likely going to kill _you_ if you hadn't done something first."

I knew Marlin was right. This seemed to help the shock subside a little bit, and I nodded silently. And then I felt Marlin hug me again.

"I'm still just so glad you're safe. I was so scared that you were gone," he whispered. I shut my eyes and returned his embrace, feeling as though I'd been missing it for months.

"I love you," he then said. "So much."

I felt the tears coming again, but this time out of happiness. But before I could tell him the same thing, I suddenly felt my stomach jerk,much stronger than all the other times.

Surprised, I pulled out of Marlin's embrace and put a fin on my stomach. He looked at me, confused, but then saw where I had my fin. His expression turned to a concerned one in a split second.

My stomach jerked again, this time even stronger. I jumped, starting to get nervous.

"Dory, are –,"

"I dunno," I said worriedly. He swallowed, looked at me for a moment more, then turned toward the cave entrance, and called out Kida's name. In an instant, she was swimming toward me, also looking worried. Her and Marlin were speaking to each other, but I could no longer hear them, fear completely overtaking my senses. My heart beat as fast as it possibly could, and I was filled with an immense fright. This was it… I knew it was, I could feel it. I don't think I was ready.

I felt something touch my fins, and I looked up to see that it was Marlin.

"Kida's gonna help you through this, okay Dory?" I heard him say. I just nodded, unable to do anything else. He then kissed me on my forehead.

"You'll be okay. Just be brave, and it'll all be over with before you know it."

And with that, he gave me one last smile and turned and left the cave. That's the last thing I remember before everything going into a blur…


	13. So Many Things

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again with a new chapter! sorry it took a bit of time there, I've been disracted with work (omg I remember first starting this fanfic and complaining about homework in eighth grade. now I'm complaining about my JOB. -dies-), and my Cars fanfics. but I managed to get this written in a little over an hour tonight, knowing I had to update this asap. so yeah, nothing INSANELY major, mostly Marlin mulling over things n' some angst (o' course). Oh, and this isn't the last chapter.

Marlin's POV.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"All You Wanted"

Chapter XIII - "So Many Things"

-------------------

---------

-------------------

I swam outside of the cave, completely shaken with worry. I knew that laying eggs wasn't that big of a deal in and of itself, but I guess it was just a reflex of mine to worry. That, and because of the rape, I had to assume the worst was going to happen. Kida told me there might be complications, but she hadn't specified what those might be.

I sighed, trying to get my heart rate back to normal. It hadn't stopped pounding in my chest since I had chased after Dory during the incident with Kida. Since then, I've been on a roller coaster ride of emotions; fear, worry, shock, panic, guilt, and even happiness. But I think I was beginning to calm down now. Dory and I were back on good terms, she was laying the eggs, Kida was there to help her through it, and Alan was gon-

My eyes widened as I took in the information for the first time. Alan… was gone. Dead. And at Dory's fins. It seemed impossible. I was relieved by all reason of course that the fish could no longer be a threat to Dory – or anyone for that matter – but to think that she, of all fish, was the one who killed him. Dory – sweet, innocent, and childish in every way had committed murder. I couldn't get over it, and probably never would. But then… she probably wouldn't either.

In that instant, I suddenly felt horrible for her. How having killed him must make her feel. It was true that he most likely would have killed her if she hadn't done so before he got the chance, but still… to have the blood of someone else on your fins… even I would take a lot of time to get over, if ever. Sometimes I wonder how she manages how she's able to be happy all of the time, with all of these terrible things that befall her. One would think that she'd barely ever be happy at all. But then again, she probably is just able to forget all of the bad things that happen to her, blocking them out for good.

I shook my head, feeling dismal. For the life of me, I'd never understand how someone as pure as Dory would have to endure what she's gone through. How did she deserve any of it? The only thing she deserved was a perfect life filled with nothing but joy and beauty. She never got angry, always thought of others before herself, was intensely kind to anyone and everyone… there was nothing negative about her at all. And yet she still went through ordeals that most fish only have nightmares about. And though it all… she still smiles.

She truly was an angel. There was no other word for her.

I had always believed that Coral had sent Dory to me, because in so many ways, Dory had helped me become everything that I needed to be. For Nemo's sake, and my own. Coral saw how poorly I had been doing with Nemo, and how scared I was of everything because of her death. And when Nemo was taken away, she knew I wouldn't be able to get him back with the state I was in. She found Dory and said to her, 'Go to him for me. He's an absolute wreck, and you're the only one who can fix that.'

I thank her every night of my life for that.

It seemed like hours before Kida finally came out of the cave and told me it was all done with. The look on her face and the tone of her voice could only be described as somber, though. I asked if anything had gone, if anything will go wrong.

"No, everything went fine, Dory's in there resting now. But…" she trailed off.

I suddenly felt panic rising up in my throat. "What?" I asked urgently.

She looked up at me sadly. "Marlin, I… I examined all of the eggs, and… well, it looks like most of them won't even hatch."

My heart sank to the ground, an intense sadness sweeping over me at Kida's words. I couldn't even reply. She just nodded, also looking extremely disheartened.

After a few moments, I finally found my voice. "Are you sure?" I had to ask.

She nodded again, remaining silent.

"Does she know?" I inquired. I knew that if I felt horrible about this, Dory has to feel thousands of times worse.

This time though, Kida shook her head. "No, I… couldn't bring myself to," she said guiltily. "I'm sorry, I just… I didn't think it was my place."

She really did seem sorry for not telling Dory the truth. But I guess if Dory hadn't asked, there was no truth to be kept from her. I placed a fin on Kida's shoulder, and she looked up at me.

"It's alright," I told her. "You've done so much for Dory and I already. Too much. Besides… I think I should be the one to tell her, anyway. It might be a little easier to hear from me."

Kida just smiled sadly at me, and nodded. "I'll wait out here," she said quietly.

And so I swam into the cave. The further in I went, the more heartbreak I felt inside of me. I couldn't believe this was happening… after _every_thing else, now Dory has to learn that most of her children won't even be born. My head hurt, and my heart ached… I didn't know how much else I could watch the one I loved go through like this.

I reached the end of the cave, and saw her in her usual sleeping spot. But next to her lay the immense amount of crimson colored eggs, taking up most of the room. I took in a shaky breath at the sight of them, but then continued over to Dory, who had her eyes closed.

"Dory…?" I said softly. Her eyes slowly opened, and her gaze landed on me. She smiled, but it seemed extremely weak. And I barely did it, but I managed a small smile back.

"Marlin," she spoke quietly.

I swam over to her and put a fin over hers. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine," she answered. "It wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be."

This, I was glad for, but still I knew I had to tell her. For a while though, I remained silent. I knew it was going to be one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do in my life, but I knew I had to.

So I did.

With a deep breath, I told her the exact same thing Kida had told me. For a moment, Dory had seemed to have frozen completely still. She looked at me with wide eyes, but didn't move at all, nor did she say anything. But not even seconds later, she had broken down in the tearful sobs, clutching me to her like I was the last fish left in the world. I held her, wishing like mad there was something at all that I could've done to help her. But there was nothing. Soon, I found myself crying along with her.

We went on like this for who knew how long. But after a long while, we both fell into silence, but still holding onto one another. Dory was still crying, even though she was quiet now, I could tell. I patted her affectionately, putting all the love into it as I could, letting her know that I was there.

At some point, I heard Dory whisper something that I couldn't hear. I asked her what it was she had said, and it took her a few moments to say it again.

"I want…" she stopped for a moment to choke back a sob. "I want you to be their father."

My eyes went wide, and I pulled away from her to look at her properly. Her eyes were swollen and red from all of the crying, and lone tears still trailed down her face. She looked absolutely pitiful, and it took all I had not to start crying again myself. But I held it back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Of course I knew what she was talking about, but…

"They don't have one," she stated simply. "And for the ones that… that _do _hatch, I know you'd be the perfect dad, Marlin. Nemo's the perfect example of that, and you'd be the next best thing to a real father, right?"

I could only look at her for a long time. She… was asking for something very serious. I knew that they would never have a real father, but… for me to pose as that father? I… really wasn't sure. Of course, I wanted nothing than to do anything I could to make the future years of Dory's motherhood as easy on her as possible, but wouldn't telling them that I'm their father be lying to them?

I thought about it for a moment. It wasn't like they wouldn't find out someday, but… I guess what Dory was asking was that I fill in for the empty whole in their lives that would be having a proper father. And of course I would love them as though they were my own… and I think it's similar to how Dory helped Nemo know how it felt to have a mother figure around, even if she was clueless a lot of the time. I knew as well as anyone that all children really did need both parents.

I smiled at Dory. "I'd be more than happy to, Dory," I said to her. And with that, a real smile appeared on her face. Something I had a hard time believing I'd see in such a short amount of time, even if it _was_ Dory. She looked relieved as well.

"Thank you, Marlin," she then said, her voice still cracking under her sore throat. She pulled me close to her, embracing me.

"So much…"


End file.
